Warmth
by Erry-kun
Summary: Kesunyian yang menyelimuti Genos selama berjam-jam memberikan banyak waktu untuk melamunkan beberapa hal yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Saitama/Genos.


**One Punch Man (c) ONE**

 **Warmth** **(c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, (diusahakan) canon.**

* * *

 **Warmth**

 **.: Saitama/Genos :.**

* * *

Sinar mentari yang membias melalui kaca jendela balkon tempat tinggal mereka telah semakin dan semakin meredup. Dari luar sana, kenampakan matahari hanya tinggal tersisa bulatan yang mengintip dari balik bukit, menimbulkan garis-garis sewarna lembayung penanda senja. Suasana terus terasa hening, sebenarnya sudah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu keadaan tersebut bertahan.

Tanpa ada sedikit pun suara cakap manusia, suara aliran air yang keluar melalui keran terdengar begitu jelas memenuhi ruangan. Beradu setiap tetesan air itu dengan permukaan piring yang licin, membuatnya satu per satu menjadi bersih. Genos melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan baik. Lagi pula sejak pagi, terutama karena Saitama tidak ada di rumah, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain ini.

Saitama sudah pergi pamitan padanya sejak pagi-pagi sekali, katanya untuk mengejar diskon besar-besaran yang dibuka sebuah toko di luar kota. Sebenarnya Genos ingin sekali ikut menyertainya, tapi Saitama bilang sebaiknya dia menjaga rumah saja. Lagi pula belakangan ini, pahlawan kelas S sering sekali dipanggil untuk mengurus berbagai macam hal.

Kesunyian yang menyelimutinya selama berjam-jam memberikan banyak waktu yang terasa kosong bagi Genos. Hal ini memaksanya melamunkan beberapa hal yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Tentu saja, ini belum berjalan satu bulan dan sudah banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Sekarang dia adalah murid satu-satunya Saitama, sekarang dia terdaftar di Asosiasi Pahlawan sebagai salah satu pahlawan tingkat S, sekarang dia tinggal di sini bersama sang guru, sekarang dia melakukan berbagai tugas ruma—

— _Eh_.

Bunyi percikan air sontak berhenti, membawa kesunyian yang kian menyelimuti.

Genos menyatukan kedua alisnya, beberapa hal—baru saja terpikir olehnya—sepertinya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Semisal seperti sekarang. Apa ini yang dia inginkan? Mencuci piring orang lain seraya mengenakan apron merah jambu yang manis?

Memangnya ini akan berguna untuk mencapai tujuan hidupnya?

Tujuan utama Genos adalah memburu _cyborg_ gila yang menumpas habis kota kelahirannya menjadi rata dengan tanah.

Apa yang dicarinya adalah kekuatan yang lebih dari yang dia miliki saat ini.

Sekian waktu yang sudah dilewatinya bersama Saitama sebenarnya sudah terbukti tidak membuahkan hasil yang berarti bagi kemampuan bertarungnya.

Saitama itu kuat.

Genos sangat menghormatinya.

Tapi sampai sekarang, Genos seharusnya sadar bahwa mengikuti Saitama bukanlah pilihan yang benar-benar efektif untuk mencapai tujuan hidupnya

Saitama sepertinya berkata jujur ketika membongkar rahasia kekuatannya, meskipun Genos tahu betul itu hanyalah rangkaian latihan biasa. Rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin menu latihan seperti itu bisa memberinya kekuatan _satu-pukulan_ segila itu.

Kalaupun Saitama berbohong tentang itu, jika suatu saat Genos diberitahukan tentang rahasia kekuatannya, memangnya efek yang sama akan juga terjadi pada _cyborg_ seperti Genos?

Bagaimanapun, menu latihan seketat apapun tidak akan berpengaruh pada setengah mesin sepertinya. Sebenarnya jika Genos menginginkan pukulan api yang lebih luar biasa dari yang dia miliki saat ini, Profesor Kuseno bisa mengganti suku cadangnya dengan yang baru atau membuatkannya baju tempur yang lebih kuat, mungkin?

Lalu apa yang dia gali dari tinggal bersama sang guru di rumah yang hanya sepetak ini?

Bukankah lebih mudah bagi Genos dengan meninggalkan rutinitas damainya ini dan kembali berkelana mencari _cyborg_ jahat itu?

Seharusnya dia sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya sejak lama.

Seharusnya dia tidak membuang waktunya untuk mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan rumah di tempat ini.

Seharusnya sudah sejak lama Genos berpamitan pergi untuk waktu yang sangat lama pada Saitama.

Seharusnya mereka _berpisah_ saja.

Seharusnya—

— _tidak_.

Genos menajamkan tatapannya, mencengkram ujung meja dapur secara refleks.

Baru saja kata _berpisah_ hanya melintas di pikirannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja hatinya kian terasa dingin menyakitkan.

Genos tidak yakin apa yang sudah Saitama berikan padanya.

Tapi setiap kali Saitama menepuk dahinya, mengajaknya makan bersama, mengobrol santai dengannya di rumah, sesuatu yang hangat menelusup ke dalam dirinya; memaksa Genos setuju bahwa hari-hari yang dijalaniya bersama Saitama benar-benar terasa menyenangkan.

Saitama membawa sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tidak Genos rasakan kembali pada pangkuannya secara menyenangkan.

Sesuatu yang begitu dia rindukan.

Sesuatu yang membawa hangat hatinya dan senyum manisnya keluar secara indah.

Sesuatu yang dulu telah hancur tak bersisa bersama dendamnya yang tumbuh membara.

Sesuatu yang dia sebut rumah.

Sesuatu yang dia sebut keluarga.

Bertahun-tahun tidak lagi merasakan kehangatannya—

—Genos telah nyaris lupa bahwa begitu indah rasanya memiliki tempat untuk _pulang_.

Hampir tanpa sadar, Genos membuat senyuman kecil pada muka wajahnya.

 _Sial_.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan Saitama setelah sekian waktu menyenangkan yang telah mereka lewati bersama?

 _Maafkan aku, sensei_.

Bunyi cipratan air kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Sedikit gesekan dari jari-jari besi Genos pada permukaan piring kembali menyuara samar-samar.

Belum sempat satu menit berjalan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu utama tempat tinggal itu terbuka pelan—

"Aku pulang."

Saitama ada di sana. Dengan wajah datar membosankannya yang biasa, dirinya membawa dua kantung belanja cukup besar di kedua tangannya.

"Ah, selamat datang, _sensei_."

Genos tersenyum tipis.

Alih-alih langsung duduk di tengah ruangan seperti biasanya, Saitama terus menatap Genos penasaran, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menempel pada muka wajahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, _sensei_?"

"Tidak," Saitama mulai kembali membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kelihatannya kau sedang bahagia, Genos. Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak juga."

Genos kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Selepas itu, rutinitas mereka berjalan biasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Halo semuanya! Salam kenal, saya Erry. Ini adalah fanfik OPM perdana saya. Ya, siapa sangka virus kepala botak ini menjangkit saya sampai sebegini parahnya. Rasa-rasanya tidak kuat untuk nggak menulis fanfik tentang si telor dan murid robot merangkap waifu idamannya ini. /plak

Maafkan kalau fanfik ini terlalu gimana gimana gitu (?).

Terima kasih untuk kamu yang sudah membaca fanfik ini. Pertanyaan, kritik, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak _review, minna-sama_! Terima kasih banyaaaaak.


End file.
